<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】Vipera Berus by Elizabeth_Akino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724865">【米英】Vipera Berus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino'>Elizabeth_Akino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 开车使我快乐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>船长的秘密，只有阿尔弗雷德知晓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】Vipera Berus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vipera berus 极北蝰，蝰蛇科蝰属毒蛇<br/>普设 海盗船员X船长</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>船长的秘密，全部隐藏在黑暗的船舱里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，年轻却勇敢的海盗。原本是没落贵族家庭的独生子，幼年时，跟随试图碰运气的父母登上新大陆生活。可当地的野蛮部落抢在命运女神之前敲响了家门，父母与仆从被残忍杀害，年仅八岁的他则被恰好目击惨剧的年轻海盗船长救出，从此飘荡在广阔的大海上。凭借着聪慧的头脑和对船长的绝对忠诚，阿尔弗雷德担任着海盗船上的诸多要务，其中最主要的，就是船长的贴身守卫。</p><p>而正是因为这个深受信赖的职位，他得以知晓了最大的秘密：</p><p>那个叱咤风云、让所有商船甚至海盗同行都闻风丧胆的海盗船长，不是他所声称的Alpha，也不是稍微次之的Beta，而是会发情会怀孕的Omega。</p><p>这个秘密由船长亲口告诉他，就在十三岁的阿尔弗雷德被正式任命为贴身守卫的当天。</p><p>“所以，你最重要职责就是帮助我隐藏这个秘密，”杀人不眨眼的船长此刻收起满身利刺，不知道为什么，他的语气软了很多，甚至可以说是有气无力，表情看起来也有些无精打采，“船上大部分人都是Alpha，如果被他们发现…”</p><p>将他从野蛮部落中救出的船长，一手将他养大，又将这个绝对不能让任何人知晓的秘密与他分享。为了不辜负这份信任，阿尔弗雷德单膝跪地，发誓会守住这个秘密，不会让任何人威胁到船长的地位和安全。</p><p>“很好，那么现在，用那边的布堵住房门的所有缝隙，一点都不能留。”船长的声音越来越无力，他脚步摇晃地倒在床上，挺直的身体蜷缩，语气混杂着不稳的吐息，“然后在这里陪着我，不要让任何人靠近这里。”</p><p>那之后的每个月，他都需要坐在船长舱室的木门边，尽职尽责地守卫三天三夜，然后洗净身上的信息素，重新回到甲板工作。</p><p>对于这个奇特并且有些疲惫的任务，阿尔弗雷德没有任何怨言，原因之一，当然是他向来无条件服从船长的一切命令，而原因之二……在那三天里，他可以见到与平日里截然相反的船长。他会用湿润的眼睛望向坐在门口的阿尔弗雷德，拜托他给自己倒杯水的嗓音温柔细腻，蜷缩发抖的身影脆弱如孩童。</p><p>这是只有他知道的船长，只有他发现的宝藏，而阿尔弗雷德，就是这黑暗洞穴的唯一守卫者。</p><p>然而这样的独一无二只持续了短短两年，在十五岁时，阿尔弗雷德分化成为Alpha，那之后，他就再也不能在那些特殊的日子里坐在船长的房间，再也没有看到过那双令人心痒的眼睛和脆弱敏感的身影。</p><p>为了延续这份工作，阿尔弗雷德以安全和保密为由，将船长卧室附近的几间舱室连同走廊设为了只有他们可以进出的绝对禁区。顺理成章地，特殊时期的守卫得以继续，只不过站岗的地点从室内换到了卧室门外。</p><p>而同时，他也拥有了只属于自己的秘密。</p><p>他不再将房门的缝隙堵得一丝不漏，每一次，他总会留下一个不易察觉的漏洞。香甜的信息素从那里溢出，只是很小的剂量，无法传播出人为设下的禁区，但足以让守在门外的Alpha兴奋不已。</p><p>那三天里，阿尔弗雷德都会在这些甜腻的味道里释放积攒的精力。他回忆着这些气息的源头，那个人一定还是像从前一样，满身都是汗液，衬衣被打湿，身体若隐若现。</p><p>他肆意地幻想着，幻想他一次又一次地占有了自己的救命恩人和养育者，而那个被众人畏惧的船长，则会留着眼泪，恳求他标记自己。</p><p>他在船长的房门上留下白色的痕迹，然后在天明前擦拭干净，没有人发现，没有人怀疑。</p><p>船员们总爱趁着短暂的靠岸时间在岸边的妓馆里享受快乐，他们邀请着年轻气盛的阿尔弗雷德，可后者却总是站在甲板上摇头。</p><p>他只想要拥抱一个人，只想在那个人的身体里感受到生命的温暖。</p><p>而他也知道，这个愿望永远都不会成真，船长永远不会属于阿尔弗雷德，他比谁都要清楚。不过至少，他也不会属于其他人。</p><p>「在洞穴的最深处，隐藏着珍贵的宝物，凶恶的毒蛇盘踞在入口，不允许任何寻宝者踏入。」</p><p>在阿尔弗雷德依旧稚气未脱的年月里，在他知晓船舱里的秘密之前，船长总爱讲述这个奇怪的故事。无人知晓的洞穴，闪耀在深处的宝箱，从天而降的毒蛇守卫洞口，既不主动占据其中的宝物，也不让任何生物成功踏足。</p><p>在那些守卫门外的时间里，在他贪婪地品尝香甜气味的时间里，船长的声音总是在一遍一遍地重复着那个毒蛇与宝藏的故事。</p><p>没错，就算无法进入洞穴，只要宝箱依旧躺在黑暗中无人染指，那它就永远属于唯一的守卫者。</p><p>可这样的自欺欺人终究在半年前化为了泡沫，第一次，他跟随船长上了岸。长发的贵族Alpha撑着奢华的马车前来迎接，船长同他相谈甚欢，甚至露出了从未在甲板上展露过的笑脸。而那个Alpha则时常用玩味的眼神看向阿尔弗雷德，搂过船长的腰，在他耳边用外语小声说着什么，他的眼睛总是撇过隐藏在洁白衣领下的某处皮肤。</p><p>长发的贵族知晓船长的秘密，并且在以Alpha的身份向紧跟船长身后的阿尔弗雷德挑衅不已。</p><p>陆地上的Alpha们拥有他无法匹敌的权力和地位，他们带着标准的笑容，礼仪周到、谈吐优雅。而船长脱下了那件熟悉的暗红色外套，换上考究的洁白礼服，与这一切自然地融为一体，只留下身后年轻的守卫与周围格格不入。</p><p>陆地的生活只有短短一周，而就在这一周的耀眼白色与金色里，阿尔弗雷德终于意识到，船长的生活并非只有拥挤的甲板与船舱，而那个重要的秘密，也并不只为他一人知晓。</p><p>那之后，他们又回到了拥挤肮脏的船上，船长又成为了船长，他大喊着发布炮击敌船的命令，尖刀刺进对手的咽喉，鲜血飞溅在他的脸上。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德想到了华美大厅中端着红酒杯微笑的贵族青年，想到那个满脸通红蜷在船舱的脆弱Omega。</p><p>鲜血、红酒、红晕，它们都是最美丽宝藏，它们本应该被深藏在无人知晓的黑暗中。</p><p>可不少人都已经发现了它的存在，随时都会有人踏进洞穴，将宝箱开启、将宝藏抢走。或许是屡次前来找麻烦的另一个海盗船长，或许是那个暗中挑衅的长发贵族，或许只是某一个发现船长秘密的普通船员。</p><p>毒蛇的尖牙可以咬住任何抢夺者，可那样的守卫似乎永远都不会有一个尽头。船长的故事没有后续，不过阿尔弗雷德知道，只需要开启宝箱，毒蛇就能够完全拥有其中的宝藏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>庆功宴上，船长又喝多了酒，而阿尔弗雷德照例将他送回船舱，他为船长配置了全新的解酒药，大醉的船长没有一丝怀疑，仰起头喝光了满满一杯粉色的汤药，他躺在床上，在黑暗中沉沉睡去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德并没有离开卧室，他从柜子里拿出那些前不久才清洗干净的布，堵住了门缝，这一次，他没有留下任何缝隙。</p><p>船长似乎睡得并不安稳，他不停地翻着身，呼吸频率逐渐升高，幽微的甜味开始弥漫在封闭的卧室，随着每一次吐息，逐渐变得浓郁非常。</p><p>从来都只是偷偷品味的Alpha记起了第一次喝多了酒的感觉，脚下的木板变成云朵，世界摇晃不停，身体燥热难耐。在飘然里，尊敬和敬畏已然消弭，他急迫地拉下船长的衬衣领口，平日里与别人毫无二致、只是略显削瘦的脖子，现在稍微肿起了一块，那里泛着红，跟随呼吸的节奏微微跳动。</p><p>只是用手指稍微碰触，从没有听过的声音就从船长的嘴里发出，像是老旧的木板被挤压，尖细又悠长。信息素的浓度骤然蹿升，没有做好准备的Alpha在这一波冲击里晕了头。</p><p>更多，想要更多香甜的味道。</p><p>他将鼻子凑近那些气味的源头，肿起的部位热度很高，源源不断的香甜从藏在皮肤下的腺体中溢出。像是快要窒息一样，阿尔弗雷德疯狂吸食着鼻尖的氧气，带着催情效果的信息素尽数进入身体循环，血液加速流动，很快，持续发热的人就不止是依旧在睡梦中皱眉的船长了。</p><p>鼻尖抵上变得异常柔软的颈间皮肉，像是撒娇一样来回摩擦，在这样亲昵的刺激下，那里的温度又升上新的高度，满是渴求的信息素直接作用于Alpha的大脑，让他毫无顾忌地舔上Omega极为私密的腺体所在。</p><p>太甜了，比他吃过的任何一颗糖果都要甜上百倍千倍，贪婪的吸吮声响充满安静的船舱，伴着有意与无意的喘息，压过舱外的海浪。来自黏膜的刺激让被酒精麻痹的船长时不时发出幼兽一般的哼咛，配合着即将正式进入发情的信息素，没有任何Alpha能够抵抗住这样的诱惑。</p><p>美丽的宝箱就在眼前，沉睡的、远离陆地的、由他看守的宝箱。</p><p>尖牙代替了唇舌，贴上烫到吓人的颈侧，在发情时变得脆弱无比的皮肤被轻易刺破，熟悉的血腥味进入口腔。</p><p>“？怎么…”</p><p>就在他准备全力咬下的时候，在燥热里梦魇不停的船长终于被敏感部位的刺痛惊醒，他发出迷茫的疑惑，用那个发情期独有的温软语气，然后在下一秒，察觉到有人埋首在腺体上，船长开始了激烈的反抗。</p><p>“是谁？你是怎么进来的！给我滚出去！”</p><p>可就算是稳坐杀人劫掠第一把交椅的可怕船长，在发情期中也是一个最普通不过的Omega，本就与Alpha相差甚多的体格，再加上滚烫的体温，让他的一切挣扎看上去就像是欲拒还迎的引诱。</p><p>不过阿尔弗雷德很清楚，船长他当然是抗拒的，在满是Alpha的拥挤木船上隐瞒真实性别十多年，他怎么可能愿意被黑暗中的不知名Alpha咬住脖颈。但很可惜，面对正在发情的Omega，没有人能够保持礼貌，就算是那些装模作样的贵族也绝无可能，更不要说从小就只知道抢夺与杀戮的年轻海盗。</p><p>“你不想活了吗！给我滚开！”</p><p>不安分的四肢被健壮的身体压制，似乎是意识到现在的自己无法与对方匹敌，落于下风的船长选择求助于他最为忠诚的守卫者。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！快过来，阿尔弗雷德！”</p><p>真是可悲又可怜，杀人如麻的海盗船长，竟然大声求助于正在袭击自己的人。阿尔弗雷德实在是无法继续忍耐，在他的耳边笑出了声。</p><p>那一刻，所有的反抗与挣扎瞬间停止，代替它们的，是僵硬的身体，以及不可置信的颤抖声音。</p><p>“阿尔…弗雷德？”</p><p>“船长，您找我有事吗？”</p><p>恭敬谦卑的语气，与他的行为截然相反，舌尖在腺体上来回舔舐，他一手抓住又开始抵抗的两只手腕，将它们固定在船长的头顶。</p><p>“我…发情期提前了，你快点出去……”</p><p>刚才还威胁要杀了袭击者的船长，在确定了来人的身份后，竟然只是要他出去，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己应该生气还是笑，气他依旧把自己当作一条绝不会反咬主人的看门狗，笑他即使到了这个地步还是那么天真，以为这一切都是信息素的缘故。</p><p>但您明明知道我不是顺服的小狗，不是吗，我的船长？</p><p>“船长，您这里为什么这么香？”阿尔弗雷德不停吸吮着，故意发出响亮的声音，“我本来正要离开，可是突然就闻到了这些。”</p><p>先前被划破的伤口在舔舐中开始愈合，麻痒的感觉让船长发出了羞耻的呻吟。</p><p>“您怎么了？为什么发出这种声音？是哪里受伤了吗？我来帮您处理。”</p><p>说着，他用另一只手摸进夸大的衬衣，细滑的皮肤上有道道凸起的伤痕，给光滑的触感增添了别样风情。手掌下的身体随着一次次上下抚摸而颤抖，船长自喉咙中发出细碎的声音，不停左右摇头。</p><p>“我没有受伤，你，快点出去。”</p><p>都到这个地步了，他竟然还只是让他离开，Alpha的自尊心受到了前所未有的打击，他停下嘴里的吸吮和舔舐，抚摸身体的手也撤出衬衣。</p><p>黑暗里，阿尔弗雷德俯视着被禁锢着手腕压在床上的人，借着微弱的月光，他看见了那张脸上的表情。没错，就是这样的表情，满是红晕，眼角湿润，在情热中苦苦忍耐的表情。</p><p>“找到了，您受伤了，就在这里。”</p><p>他用手指按了按敏感的腺体，无视那一声叫喊，直视着那双怀念无比的眼睛，用手掌死死捂住了还想要否认拒绝的嘴。</p><p>“安静，我来帮您处理。”</p><p>锋利冰凉的牙尖落在颈侧，直到此时，可怜的船长才终于意识到危险降临，可一切都为时已晚，他的四肢被牢牢固定，嘴巴也被用力捂紧，浑身上下没有一处能够抵抗。</p><p>可就算能抵抗，他又能做些什么呢？他唯一的、最为信赖的守卫者，就是此刻最大的威胁。在这艘船上，正在不停散发催情信息素的他又怎么可能跑上全是Alpha的甲板上求助。</p><p>无路可逃的绝望让本就大脑一片混乱的Omega开始抽泣，可脸颊上的湿润触感非但没有唤起Alpha的同情，反而极大地刺激了在类似幻想中沉浸太久的神经。</p><p>于是，就像那些最难以启齿的想象里一样，阿尔弗雷德用最大的力气狠狠咬穿了软嫩的皮肉，牙齿刺透腺体，没有一刻迟疑地，大量带着抢掠意图的Alpha信息素鱼贯而入。</p><p>身下的Omega在剧烈颤抖，被刺穿的剧痛和被强行融合的排异感让他想要惊恐大叫，可声音被悉数堵在口腔，只能流着泪发出可怜的呜咽。这样的脆弱无助对于Alpha来说无疑是最高级的催情剂，阿尔弗雷德急不可耐地以最快的速度向船长灌进自己的信息素，想要尽早完成这个临时标记，好快些打开那个真正的宝箱。</p><p>可怜的船长彻底失去了身体的感知，大脑无法控制四肢，这是Omega的本能反应。当Alpha信息素注入过速时，Omega的身体会自发进入应激状态，通过信息素的流速，身体自行判定了Alpha的急迫，于是，它暂时剥夺了大脑对于身体的控制权力，让Omega呈现出最为乖顺的状态，成为只会呼吸和呻吟的玩具。</p><p>完成了临时标记的Alpha显然对这样的反应十分满意，他撤去束缚的手掌，点起油灯，仔仔细细地欣赏起即将收入囊中的珍宝。</p><p>小巧的脸上满是泪水，因为刚才用力的抓握而留下了红色的痕迹。红肿的腺体上多出了深深的咬痕，零星血水冒出，被手指轻轻擦去。衬衣下的胸膛剧烈起伏，像是怎么也无法呼吸到足够的氧气，下摆翻起，露出平坦的小腹。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德将手掌俯在其上，上下摩挲按压。</p><p>“船长，您的这里，也会和那些女人一样鼓起来吗？”</p><p>失神的眼睛在这句话里骤然恢复，它们惊恐地望向天真微笑的阿尔弗雷德，满是不可置信。</p><p>“你…你要干什么，不行，你不能！”</p><p>连一根手指都无法动弹，还在散发着腻死人的催情激素，现在的船长，恐怕没有一个人会服从他的命令。</p><p>“我要干什么？当然是来拿走属于我的宝藏，这不是您一直教我的吗，船长？”</p><p>轻薄的上衣被扯坏，扔在地上，手掌从脸颊一路抚摸而下，直至肚脐，在那里不停按压。</p><p>“住手，你不能这么做，只有你不能！”</p><p>“……什么叫只有我不能。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德被这句话彻底惹恼，贵族们轻蔑的眼神、那个人挑衅的目光不停在大脑里回放。</p><p>“我不能，那谁可以？那个每次都用下流眼神看着你的船长吗！还是那个在你耳边说些外国话的贵族少爷！”</p><p>他愤怒地扯下船长早已经被沾湿的裤子，没有任何预警地将两根手指径直插入湿润的身体。虽然有大量润滑液体，但从未被外物入侵的入口还是被撑出了一道浅浅的血印，可被怒火支配的Alpha根本没有理会，也没有给他任何适应的时间，立刻开始了快速的进出。</p><p>“啊！不，不要！”</p><p>“我不可以，难道外面那些Alpha就可以吗！你想被他们发现然后让他们排着队上一遍吗！”</p><p>“阿尔，快停下…不行…我们是，你是我，唔！”</p><p>嘴巴再次被捂住，船长的话中途断绝。</p><p>“还有力气说这么多话，看来是信息素还给的不够多啊。”</p><p>将将停止渗血的伤口被再度贯穿，承受以上的大量信息素被灌入Omega的身体，在一阵颤抖过后，他终于连唇舌地控制权也被夺走了。</p><p>“你只需要乖乖躺好，让我来取走本就属于我的宝藏，我亲爱的船长。”</p><p>船长看向他的眼神里满是绝望和痛苦，明明在发情，却始终没有一丝索求。这让阿尔弗雷德更加恼怒，他继续了手指的侵入，在湿软的通道里到处翻搅，终于找到了一处粗糙的凸起。他轻轻按了两下，果然，一直都在拒绝的Omega发出了勾人心魄的呻吟，那双眼睛里也总算闪过了现在应有的情欲，虽然只有一瞬间，但也让阿尔弗雷德稍稍平息了怒火。</p><p>“想不到您还会发出这样的声音啊船长，要是被其他人听到了，您说，会发生什么？”</p><p>手指不停按压，接连不断的呻吟声响彻船舱，嘴唇无法闭合，这声音根本控制不了。</p><p>“太大声了，我来帮您忍着。”</p><p>舌头轻松撬开牙齿，将左右声音堵在相接的空间里，身上身下被同时搅弄不停，发情期的情热终于占了上风，呻吟声愈发黏腻，稍微恢复知觉的舌尖开始微弱回应。</p><p>感知到这一点互动的阿尔弗雷德抬起头，刚才为止都在不停抗拒的船长，此时正用难以聚焦的眼睛望向他，随着身下手指的动作发出声音，嘴唇稍微张大，活像是幼鸟讨食。</p><p>而成鸟则大发慈悲的满足了他的渴望，阿尔弗雷德再次吻上，与刚才不同，这一次他获得了热情无比的欢迎。主动缠上的舌尖比他还要急切，最高浓度的催情信息素猛然释放，下身流出大量液体，细瘦的腰开始不自觉地向上挺起。</p><p>Omega完全进入发情，冷静的船长此刻已经无法辨别眼前的一切，只要感知到Alpha的存在，他就会挺起腰身、张开双腿，邀请对方来占有这艘满是宝藏的大船。</p><p>“张得这么大，是有多想要啊，怎么以前也没见过您这样。”阿尔弗雷德看着摆出交尾姿势的船长笑个不停，手指摸上脖子的伤口，“是因为这个标记？”</p><p>然而他没有得到回答，唯一的回应就是因为迟迟得不到满足而开始烦躁摇摆的身体。</p><p>“别急，您这里这么小这么紧，如果直接进去会撑坏的。”</p><p>他脱下自己的裤子，将远远超出一般Alpha尺寸的东西抵在狭小的入口，轻轻顶了顶，穴口被撑开些许，却根本无法容纳。</p><p>“您看，进不去的，所以耐心点，我会让您适应的。“</p><p>手指再次插进体内，慢慢拉扯扩张，舌尖不停舔舐绷紧的肌肉，让它们逐渐放松，多亏了发情期的身体，这个过程进行得非常顺利。</p><p>“已经可以进去三根手指了，再放一根就可以了。”</p><p>可就算是顺利无比的扩张，发情中的Omega也早已忍到了极限，他发出呜呜咽咽的声音，不停摇头。</p><p>“等不及了？”</p><p>手指撤出体内，刚才稍微品尝过的粗大性器再次抵上入口。但与之前不同，它没有在象征性的顶弄后离开，而是强硬的撑开肌肉，迫使它们吞下了胀到发疼的顶端。</p><p>“啊啊！”</p><p>过于强烈的刺激和痛楚让船长仰起脖颈失声大叫，随后，再次被捂住了嘴。</p><p>“别叫，被人发现就麻烦了。”</p><p>可那个火热的东西还在不停侵入，被Alpha命令闭嘴的船长只能咬紧牙关，发出尖利的呜咽。</p><p>“忍着点，是你非要我现在就进来，真是，连这种时候都喜欢逞强。”</p><p>知道这是自己讨来的苦果，Omega只能闭起眼睛流泪忍耐，终于，在漫长的折磨后，那个似乎长得永无尽头的东西总算到达了终点。</p><p>“嗯？进不去了吗？还有一截在外面呢…”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德疑惑地自言自语着，来了几次试探的深顶，让被压迫生殖腔入口的Omega几乎晕过去，看到这种反应，他才终于相信了事实，开始像个孩子一样在船长的小腹上按找个不停。</p><p>“哦，摸到了，我在你的身体里了。船长，你能感觉到吗？”</p><p>穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，还有些许鲜血渗出，满是疤痕的身体在灯光下微微抽搐，绿色的眼睛泪流不止。</p><p>看来这可不管是‘感觉得到’。</p><p>安抚的亲吻落在唇上，Omega逐渐适应了这个庞大的外来侵入者，在缓慢的抽送里又开始了细小的呻吟。</p><p>“船长，你这里，好热，好舒服……”</p><p>Alpha的喘息变得凌乱，发情期的Omega身体太过美好，让从没有过这样经验的阿尔弗雷德差一点就要结束这场刚刚开始的掠夺。他及时停下，将好不容易塞进身体的性器缓缓撤出，在完全离开时，收紧的穴口甚至发出了像是香槟开瓶的声音。</p><p>就算是失去理智的Omega此时也羞耻到了极点，他闭起眼睛不肯看向笑个不停的阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>“抱歉船长，你先用手帮我一次吧。”</p><p>说着，阿尔弗雷德拉起船长还不是很能控制的右手，握住沾满粘稠液体的茎身，开始快速动作。他再次埋首于红肿不堪的腺体处，使劲吸闻着改变了味道却依旧香甜的气息。</p><p>“您不知道吧，船长，每一次守在您的门外，我都在做这种事情。”</p><p>“我怎么可能不这么做呢，船长。您真是太过分了，只在我面前露出那样的表情，将这个秘密只分享给我一个人，把您的安全只托付给我一个人！”</p><p>他越说越生气，再次叼起那块皮肤不停啃咬。</p><p>“到头来，您却说，只有我不可以。哈哈，您错了，船长，只有我可以，这个世界上，你只能成为我的东西！”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>因为缺少身体内部的刺激，船长的神志已然恢复大半，泪水流个不停，满是情欲的呻吟变成绝望的哭泣。</p><p>“别哭，别哭啊，您难道不喜欢我吗？在这艘船上，您最喜欢的难道不就是我吗？所以为什么要哭呢？”</p><p>手上的动作再次加快，阿尔弗雷德无法再继续说下去，他亲吻带着咸味的嘴唇，在船长被胁迫的右手里到达了高峰。白色的浊液弄脏两人的手，他将沾着那些液体的手指伸进半张着的嘴里。</p><p>“好吃吗？”他出神地望着床上依旧一动不动的船长，“我会给你更多更多，”手掌盖在肚脐的位置，“就在这里，我会把它灌满，让你完完全全属于我。船长，你开心吗？”</p><p>“阿，阿尔…你不能这…”</p><p>“不许说话。”</p><p>他再次亲吻想要说些什么的船长，在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道。在亲昵的亲吻里，贤者模式逐渐远去，下身挺立，阿尔弗雷德再次顶开了那个开始红肿的入口。</p><p>“不！不要…啊……好疼，好疼，阿尔，不要做了！”</p><p>“骗人，里面吸得这么紧，你根本就是想要得不行！”</p><p>一个强力的深顶，过长的性器再次抵在生殖腔口。Omega顿时失去了言语，只能高高抬起腰不停颤抖。</p><p>“放心，我会让你舒服的，我会让你打开这里，让我进去。”</p><p>“啊……不，不要了……求，你……”</p><p>“哇哦，船长大人竟然还会求人吗？要是让别的海盗听见那可怎么办。”</p><p>大幅度的抽送、一次又一次的深入，勉强回复清醒的船长再次堕入情热中，他没有回答阿尔弗雷德的调笑，也再也说不出拒绝，只是眼神涣散地抬起身子迎合着他的动作。</p><p>“您的腰可比那些舞女厉害多了，怎么能挺得这么快这么高啊。”</p><p>理智灰飞烟灭，可身体各处却在逐渐恢复知觉，不仅仅是挺弄摇摆的腰腹，修长的双腿在可以移动的下一秒就急不可耐地盘上Alpha的后背，双手紧紧抓住床单，快要在上面抓出洞来。</p><p>“爽吗，船长？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德加快了身下的动作，每一次都直达腔口，惹来连续不断的叫唤和呻吟。</p><p>“别光叫，快告诉我，喜欢我这样干您吗？快说喜欢，快说！”</p><p>龟头在腔口用力顶撞，被逼至绝境的Omega只能照做回应。</p><p>“喜欢，我喜欢……”</p><p>“喜欢什么？”</p><p>“喜欢，你，……我，啊！”</p><p>“说清楚，要不然我可不会停下来的。”</p><p>体内传来一阵阵酸痛，一波一波的热潮终于让船长开始百般顺从迎合。</p><p>“喜欢你干我。”</p><p>“嗯，真乖。”</p><p>得到了满意回答的Alpha再次专注于下身的动作，完全发情的Omega则在巨大的快感中彻底忘了一切，开始随着本能胡言乱语。</p><p>“快点，啊！好厉害……唔，别出去…”</p><p>听见这些不经大脑的胡话，阿尔弗雷德开心地笑个不停，他亲吻着挂上奇怪笑容的嘴唇，将动作放得又慢又深，不停顶弄摩擦已经有了开启趋势的腔口。</p><p>“想要更舒服吗？”</p><p>“要…给我……”</p><p>“给你可以，但是你要叫我的名字。”</p><p>“名…字…”</p><p>渴望被标记占有的Omega根本不知道正在叩响门扉的人究竟是谁，他眨着眼睛，眼前的脸十分熟悉，可是他想不起来，好像忘了十分重要的东西。</p><p>“是啊名字，认不出我了吗，船长？”</p><p>船长？船长是谁？</p><p>“没关系，你慢慢想，我不着急。”</p><p>他直起身，将两条腿放上肩膀，又开始了新的一轮快速进出。</p><p>“啊！啊！慢点……”</p><p>然而贯穿身体的东西并没有减慢速度，宽大的手掌还握住了身前的性器套弄起来。还没有坚持几下，那个精致洁白的茎身就跳动着射出满满的精液。</p><p>体内剧烈收缩，腔体入口逐渐打开，烫人的催情液体从其中倾泻而出，打湿Alpha敏感的顶端。</p><p>“进来，求你，求求你，呜…快进来…”</p><p>明明前面才到达高潮，Omega却一刻不停地哀求起来，这简直和阿尔弗雷德那些香艳的想象一模一样。</p><p>可是他没有满足这个要求。</p><p>“想起我是谁了吗？船长。”</p><p>“唔……你是，我的Alpha…”</p><p>看来是真的想不起来，快要忍耐到极限的Omega竟然想要用这样的回答蒙混过关。</p><p>“还想不起来吗？那先回想些别的吧，船长。”阿尔弗雷德趴在上身，将性器顶在已经开启的腔口，小幅度地进出着，在快要发疯的船长耳边小声问道。</p><p>“您为什么当初会去那个部落呢？这么多年，我从没见您对大陆上的东西感兴趣。”</p><p>部落…大陆……尖叫的女人，发抖的男孩。</p><p>“您不光救了我，还将我带上船，教我怎么握剑、怎么掌舵，给我船上最新鲜的蔬菜和水果。”</p><p>「船长怎么对那小孩那么好，难道是想养大当那个？可他看起来也不像是会变成Omega的样子啊？」</p><p>「啧你是不是傻，没看见他们两个长得那么像吗？肯定是船长年轻的时候和哪个Omega生的儿子，蠢货！」</p><p>「不至于吧，船长看着也没那么大啊。不过你要是这么说，他们还真有点儿像……」</p><p>“您在岸上参加那些酒会的时候，您的领针和袖钉上、我们暂住的别莊的门把上，全都是一条带着花纹的蛇。”</p><p>“嘶鸣的蝰蛇——那是柯克兰家的家族纹样。”</p><p>柯克兰，家…</p><p>猝死的父亲、哭泣的婴儿。</p><p>“您以为我什么都不知道吗，船长，您以为这个秘密只有您一个人清楚？在我的母亲被那些野蛮人杀死之前，她就告诉我了，我的中间名字是Foster，而那些带着嘶鸣蝰蛇的人，才是我真正的家人，他们抢走了我应该得到的东西。”</p><p>家人，我的家人，斯科特、威尔、帕特，还有，还有。</p><p>“您衣柜最底层的抽屉里，有两个金制的蝰蛇纹章，上面刻着名字，一个是亚瑟，而另一个是，”</p><p>“阿尔…阿尔弗雷德…”</p><p>茫然的双眼逐渐恢复神采，渴求的光芒被惊恐掩盖。</p><p>“您总算醒过来了，要不然就要错过最精彩的部分了，船长，还是您更喜欢我叫你兄长？或者是哥哥？”</p><p>“你，知道…什么时候？”</p><p>船长的声音在颤抖，阿尔弗雷德可以分辨，那不是因为发情，而是因为恐慌。</p><p>“嗯，什么时候呢？在我分化之前，你躺在床上，因为发情期神智不清的时候，我在您的衣柜里找到了，终于知道您为什么总是对我那么好，”阿尔弗雷德舔着泛红的耳廓，却被尽力偏开头躲闪，十分不满这样的反抗，他捏着船长的下巴让他再也不能转头。“您想不到吧，自己最信任的守卫会在卧室乱翻，不过放心，我可不是小偷，只是好奇您的身份而已，毕竟，在这艘船上，没有一个人知道船长的名字。”</p><p>“亚瑟，可真好听啊，我以后就这么叫你吧，当然，是只有我们两个的时候，我可不想让别人知道你的名字。”</p><p>“放开，我…”</p><p>挣扎无用，船长只能重复着显然会被无视的要求。</p><p>“放开？您刚才可不是这么说的啊，明明是满脸通红地求我…”阿尔弗雷德直起身，将想要乱动的两条腿牢牢固定在肩膀。就像船长曾经教过他的一样，面对敌人，需要用出全力快速出剑。他笑着压下身体，将利剑撤至最末端，然后在敌人放松警惕的时候，猛地全部刺入。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>生殖腔被彻底填满，Omega在大叫中不停挣扎，火热坚硬的武器在身体中快速进出，精神在恍惚和清醒中来回切换。</p><p>“您可是求我快点进来啊船长！怎么样，满意吗？”</p><p>“不要，我，我是你的，不要，不要！”</p><p>“你是我哥哥，我知道，但那又怎么样？你还是我的，不管你是什么人，你都是我的！”</p><p>想要让Alpha停止疯狂的话起了反作用，身下的动作变得更加狂暴，就像是不夺走一切就绝不妥协。被完全压制的Omega根本无从反抗，只能努力保持理智，在满眼凶光的强掠者身下绝望颤抖。</p><p>“为什么，你明明已经知道，还要做这种事，呜…阿尔弗雷德，你疯了，你们都疯了！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈！我们？你是说秘密毒杀了父亲的斯科特？还是在妻子的兄弟们死于离奇怪病后吞占全部财产的威廉？还是那个将无数奴工困在西印度甘蔗园自生自灭的帕特里克？”阿尔弗雷德在冲刺中笑个不停，他不顾反抗，强行亲吻了愤怒控诉的兄长，即使被咬破舌尖也不改变笑容，“他们都是贪婪的蝰蛇，永无止境地吞噬一切，可你呢，你以为自己不是吗？亲爱的船长。”</p><p>最深处被刺进碾轧，船长已经没有力气再去挣扎和否认，他恳求地看向不肯罢休的阿尔弗雷德，希望能够唤回他的理智，哪怕只有一点。</p><p>“这个眼神，那些投降的船员和商人们就是这样看着你，他们向你献出所有的金钱与货物，祈求你像答应他们的那样让他们活下去，”双手握住脖颈，被啃咬破烂的腺体在强烈的挤压里再次流出鲜血，“然后，你在他们的哭喊里，刺穿了每一个人的喉咙。你教过我的，就像这样，全力地刺出去。”</p><p>沾上血液的手指在收缩不停的腹部画着精致的图案，身背花纹的毒蛇围绕凹陷的肚脐，一圈一圈紧密盘绕。</p><p>“他们是贪婪的毒蛇，你也有尖利的獠牙，而我，我更有无论如何都要得到的宝藏，不管有多少人觊觎窥探，它都只能被守护洞穴的毒液浸染，没有人能够把它从我的手里抢走！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德掐住那个又开始不自觉摆动的腰，将它固定成为倾斜的角度，从上至下撞击填充。</p><p>“啊！好疼，停…不要了，放了我吧，好疼…”</p><p>“放了你？好啊，马上，马上就让你休息。”速度加快，阿尔弗雷德开始发出大声的喘息，可那远远比不上Omega的叫喊。他再也没有多余的精力去捂住那张嘴，随着几次重重的深入，巨大的结在腔体内部膨胀成型，被画下血色蝰蛇花纹的腹部出现明显的突起，让盘踞其上的毒蛇看起来更加凶恶。</p><p>“疼！停下啊，快停下！救我…呜…阿尔，救我……”</p><p>即使有发情期的情热加持，体内传来的剧痛还是在一瞬间褪去了船长全身的血色，他不停拍打掐在腰上的手，却没有撼动分毫，精液灌入身体，因为倾斜的角度，满满填充在腔体的最深处，源源不断，似乎永无止境。</p><p>“亚瑟，亚瑟，我的宝藏……”手指不停刮蹭隆起的小腹，像是冰凉的鳞片划过，阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔在油灯的光亮之中跳动收缩，它们在剧痛中的幻觉里变成了竖起的形状，直勾勾地盯来，永远也不会移开，“全都是我的，里面、外面，全部都是我的。”</p><p>他不停喃喃着，嘴角全是满足的笑。永久的标记已经完成，腹部也逐渐恢复平整，而Omega早在几分钟之前就已经彻底失去意识，昏倒在一片狼籍的床铺上。</p><p>尽管大部分精液都被留在生殖腔，但还是有一些随着Alpha的撤出而洒落床单，他十分可惜地想要用手指将它们重新塞回，可始终无法如愿，于是只能摇摇头放弃了这条路。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德走下床铺，在衣柜里翻找着，将那两枚金色的徽章拿在手心，他拿开了油灯的灯罩，将徽章放在火焰上加热灼烧，直到它们被烧成鲜艳的红色。</p><p>他夹起其中一枚，开心地笑着，将它死死按在被画上蛇纹的小腹。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>细嫩的皮肤上瞬间冒气白烟，皮肉被灼烧的味道四散，即使是昏迷中的人也被这样的剧痛唤醒，然而刚刚被标记的Omega依旧神智不清，他只是大睁着双眼，痛苦地大叫。</p><p>“没事，马上就不疼了，亚瑟，马上。”</p><p>温柔的手掌拂去泪水，标记了自己的Alpha信息素不断抚慰着受惊的船长，于是，仅剩下基本生存本能的Omega渐渐平静，用侧脸不停摩擦手掌，索要更多的抚摸。</p><p>徽章被拿开，完整的蝰蛇出现在平坦的小腹上，它背着繁琐的花纹，张开嘴，露出细长的毒牙，拒绝任何人的靠近；而在那条蛇的下方，一个即使镜像却也不难辨认的名字清晰明了：Alfred</p><p>“喜欢吗，亚瑟？这样的你，和笑着杀人的时候一样美。”</p><p>他说着，又夹起了另一枚通红的金章，握着亚瑟无力控制的手，让它抓住握柄，将滚烫的金属贴在了自己的胸口。</p><p>“嘶，还真是，疼啊……”</p><p>看见阿尔弗雷德满头都是冷汗，尚在迷茫中的Omega想要拿开那个给予他痛苦的东西，却被握着手无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着那块皮肤被烫得皮开肉绽。</p><p>“呜…”</p><p>他发出心疼的呜咽，混乱不堪的大脑似乎在说眼前的人除了是他的Alpha，还是更重要的什么人。</p><p>白烟散去，嘶鸣的蝰蛇下写着一个人的名字。</p><p>“亚瑟，亚瑟……”</p><p>那个重要无比的人在叫着谁，在摇晃的视线里，他的瞳孔有着奇怪的形状，就像倒映在其中的另一双眼睛一样。他一次又一次咬破颈间的皮肤，灌进强烈的Alpha信息素，让这具酸软无力的身体再次燃起刺痒的欲望火焰。</p><p>Omega开始了新一轮的发情，刻上烙印的腰腹摇摆舞动，双腿缠绕腰背，双臂搂上脖颈，却在即将再次被进入时突然直起身，将Alpha压在身下。</p><p>总是在血液飞溅的争斗中出现的笑容被蒙上情欲的纱网，亚瑟抬起腰，坐上那个可以刺穿一切的剑刃，就像是永不满足的蛇，缓慢吞食猎物，直至完全没入。</p><p>眼前的景象吸引了阿尔弗雷德全部的目光，他抚摸着瘦可见骨的身体，在缓慢舞蹈里不停挺动。</p><p>“您这是又什么都不知道了吗？”</p><p>他无奈地笑着，正准备起身亲吻那个半张的嘴唇，却被再次推倒在床上。绿色的眼睛早已经褪掉迷蒙和绝望，它们只是饥饿地俯视着阿尔弗雷德，唇间发出尖细的喘息，就像是阴冷动物的声声嘶鸣。</p><p>“亚，亚瑟？”</p><p>被火焰炙烤的徽章已然变黑，花样难以辨识，它们被Omega握进掌心，下一秒，从狭小的舷窗飞去漆黑的海面，狂风中的海浪咆哮着将它们吞没。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，你知道，那条守卫宝箱的毒蛇最后怎么样了吗？”</p><p>他将硬热的性器吃进柔软的生殖腔，黏膜不停挤压吞咽，被骑在身下的Alpha发出难耐的哼吟。Omega的虎牙无法与Alpha相比，却依旧咬破了并不存在腺体的脖颈，血液被吸食，伤口被舔舐，自愿跳入陷阱的猎物正被洞穴的主人缓慢吞吃。</p><p>“它终于忍耐不住，开启了宝箱。可那里面不是什么宝藏，从来都没有过宝藏。最后，可怜的毒蛇被藏匿其中的同类咬住身体，拖进了永恒的黑暗里。”</p><p>亚瑟在耳边发出阵阵低笑，那是与残杀俘虏时别无二致的疯狂。</p><p>“它永远，永远，也没有再次逃离。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以下蛇图，请谨慎</p><p> </p><p>极北蝰的花纹真好看，找了两张可以代</p><p> </p><p>阿尔：年轻的毒蛇，看起来攻击性很强，喜欢主动出击</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亚瑟：稍显温吞的黑色大蛇，潜伏在黑暗里，在最关键的时刻给予对手致命一击</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>